


Сложнее всего

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: впервые в своей жизни Барбара совершенно не жалеет о совершенном поступке





	Сложнее всего

Сложнее всего привыкнуть к клыкам. Рога у Барбары крошечные, изящные, при желании их несложно спрятать в укладке, но после недавних событий в Аркадии уже мало кто удивляется присутствию троллей на улицах, и Барбара считает, что ей нечего и не от кого прятать или скрывать. 

Барбара легко проводит по губам помадой едва заметного бледно-розового оттенка и случайно задевает один клык. Вздыхает, глядя на себя в зеркало. В прошлой жизни она всегда тихо посмеивалась, когда видела следы помады у женщин на зубах, и сама почти никогда не красилась — во-первых, сама предпочитала иметь чистое свежее лицо, во-вторых, на работе это не особенно уместно, да и когда утром стоит выбор между получасом макияжа или сна, с таким графиком смен Барбара всегда выбирала второе. 

— Барбара?

— Да?

Уолтер справляется с бантиком на шнурках начищенных туфель, выпрямляется — Барбара не устает восхищаться его осанкой и выправкой, — подходит к ней и осторожно обнимает сзади, зарываясь в распущенные волосы, спадающие на шею. 

— Меня посещает чувство... — он выдыхает, немного отстраняется, чтобы заправить прядь ее волос за ухо, целует, едва коснувшись губами. Медлит. — Словно... ты жалеешь. — Она кладет ладонь на его руку на своей талии и морщится. — Меня пугает сама мысль об этом. 

Барбара поворачивается внутри кольца его объятий, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза прямо, а не в отражении зеркала.

Он подносит ее руку к губам, касается пальцев серовато-синей кожи. Кольцо, которое он заказывал для нее в ювелирном по случаю помолвки, пришлось обменять на такое же на размер больше. 

— Нет. Никогда.

Она проводит большим пальцем по его нижней губе, гладит ладонью гладко выбритую щеку, скользит рукой выше, по седеющим вискам, и нежно касается рогов. Они всегда ей так нравились. 

— Как я могу быть уверен?

Глаза у него такие золотые, что Барбара может увидеть в них отблески Каменного сердца, если только представит. 

Она легко улыбается ему.

— Никак, милый. Только поверить мне. И понять, что, по большему счету, у меня не было иного выбора. Что иначе я не смогла бы. Рядом с Джимом и вместе с тобой? И не сделать этого?

Барбара хмыкает. 

Уолтер обращается с ней так же нежно, как и раньше, словно она тонкая хрупкая фарфоровая дева, но теперь это не так. Под шелковым платьем — теплая кожа полу-тролля, кожа, намного более чувствительная, чем человечья, вопреки ожиданиям Барбары. Очков она теперь, конечно, тоже не носит. 

— Хорошо, — выдыхает он ей в губы. — Но знай, что если однажды, хоть через десять, двадцать, сто лет ты передумаешь, то я достану Мерлина из-под земли, где бы он ни был, в каких бы землях ни болталась его наглая физиономия — и сотру в порошок, чтобы узнать обратное зелье. 

— Ох, Уолтер, — Барбара касается его губ своими, с непривычки стукается клыками и издает смешок. На губах у Уолтера — едва заметный след от помады. — Мой рыцарь. Надеюсь, рецепт этого зелья не включает в себя порошок из растертого Мерлина. 

Они смеются, прижавшись друг к другу лбами. Он целует ее — аккуратно, чтобы она привыкла к клыкам, сначала только губами, потом едва касаясь языком. Барбаре стоит некоторых усилий заставить себя прервать поцелуй.

— Что-то не так?

— Только то, что мы опоздаем. 

— Вполне вероятно. 

— Уверена, Джим и Клэр все поймут.

— Да. Они уже такие взрослые.

За окном ветер шуршит осенними листьями и нетерпеливо гудит ожидающее такси, и Барбара впервые в своей жизни настолько не жалеет ни о чем, что это почти невыносимо прекрасно.


End file.
